1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and an information processing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing system that is driven by electrical power obtained from a magnetic field and to an information processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, non-contact-type ICs (Integrated Circuits) have become popular. When compared with magnetic cards, IC cards are capable of recording a large amount of data and data can be encrypted therefor, and are therefore superior in terms of security. For example, IC cards are used as cards for the logging of people entering/leaving a room, cards for storing electronic money, commuter passes of transportation facilities, credit cards of financial institutions, and the like. IC cards are classified into a contact-type and a non-contact type depending on the communication method used. Non-contact IC cards have incorporated therein an antenna in which antenna wire is wound by a predetermined number of windings, and perform communication with a terminal, such as a dedicated reader/writer, by using very weak radio waves.
Some non-contact IC cards have not only an IC card function for communicating with a dedicated reader/writer, but also a reader/writer function for communicating with another non-contact IC card. As a result, non-contact IC cards operate as IC cards through the IC card function and also operate as reader/writers through the reader/writer function.
Hereinafter, a non-contact IC card having both an IC card function and a reader/writer function will be referred to as an IC card reader/writer. A mode in which an IC card reader/writer operates as an IC card will be referred to as a card mode, and a mode in which an IC card reader/writer operates as a reader/writer will be referred to as a reader/writer mode.
In addition, a non-contact-type card lock has been proposed such that, when an RF (radio frequency) circuit for detecting a card identifies the existence of a non-contact IC card through the intermittent output of an electromagnetic wave, supply of driving power from a battery to the RF circuit for detecting a card is stopped, and driving power is supplied from a battery to an RF circuit for data communication, a card lock control circuit, and an electrical lock (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-23734).